Lucy
by RigspeltLover
Summary: Grace and Wayne welcome a new baby on the most romantic day of the year Valentines Day. Sorry for the bad summery but the story is better at least I hope it is.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Mentalist and probably never will :(

* * *

><p><em>February 14 at 8:05 AM<em>

"She is so beautiful Grace. I can't believe you gave me the best gift a man could ask for, words can't describe how I'm feeling." Wayne said in a dazed tone

"She is gorgeous. She's like a porcelain baby doll." I say in a soft but sweet whisper so I don't wake the sleeping Lucy up.

"She isn't even an hour old and I can't think of how we were before her. She is only 7 pounds and 6 ounces but she already has so much power over me. She will be the most spoiled daddy's girl in the world." He says with a sparkle in his eye

I sit there holding my beautiful daughter looking at her eyes they are a crystal clear blue and she has a little bit of red hair. Wayne picks that moment to give me a sweet tender kiss. We finally pull apart and he is the first to speak.

"God Grace I love you and Lucy so much it hurts."

All I can do is smile at him as tears of joy well up in my eyes. He says nothing more and joins me in the hospital bed. He wraps both me and Lucy up in his arms and the three of us drift off to sleep. Not even a half an hour later I wake up to an empty bed and a stressed out looking husband. He is trying to get the baby to calm down. I don't know if it was the screaming infant or the fact that both of them were missing that woke me up. I stare at them for a while Wayne a huge teddy bear of a man holding the smallest most beautiful baby girl in the world I couldn't help but giggle. He turns to me and lets out a sigh

"I'm sorry honey did she wake you, I can't seem to get her to stop crying I've tried everything." He said in a slightly panicked tone. He passes me Lucy gently like at any moment she could break. I rock her and talk to her until I finally remember that she hasn't been fed yet, and if she's anything like her father she must be starving.

"Wayne I think she might be hungry, she's about an hour and a half old and she hasn't eaten yet. I really think she takes after you at least her appetite does anyway."

We both laugh for a while until Wayne decides it's time to call a nurse to help me nurse her for the first time. For the first moment I am left alone with our beautiful daughter. I start to examine her she looks so much like Wayne but has my hair color. Her eyes, nose, and ears belong to Wayne but she has my smile and hair. Three or four minutes passed before Wayne and a nurse were standing in the doorway of my room.

"Hello Mrs. Rigsby my name is Rachel and I will be the nurse assisting you today." She says in a perky tone

"Hi please call me Grace also Wayne would you mind maybe calling Teresa and telling her that Lucy was born and ask her if she maybe wants to stop by in a while." I say not sure if he would want to

"Sure" He says in a somewhat disappointed tone because he has to leave his baby girl.

The nurse helps me with my first time feeding Lucy while Wayne tells Teresa the good news. He is very careful not to say her name because he knew that I would want to tell her. After about twenty minutes he comes back with a proud look on his face. A look only a man can have after telling people he is a father to a beautiful baby girl.

"Teresa is over the moon and she said if it's alright she will stop by on her lunch to see you guys."

"Okay, sounds perfect" I say

"Are you sure you are ready to have her visit" he says in a protective state of mind

"I am fine stop worrying plus I want her to come see how pretty she is and how perfect she is"

"Okay well I don't know about you but Lucy is not the only hungry person in this family." Wayne says with a small grin on his face

"Go and get something to eat I think I am going to try to take a short nap." I say while shooing him out of the room

"Thanks and do you want me to get you anything?"

"No I'm fine I'm just tired."

"Okay I love you both be back in about a half an hour." He says while planting huge kisses on both me and Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>February 14 at 12:10 PM<em>

I hear a soft knock on the door and it open slowly.

"Hey Grace how are you, where's Wayne" Teresa says with a confused look

"Good and I sent him home to make phone calls and to shower, shave and to sleep. I knew you would be here in a little while so I told him I would be fine untilyou got here."

"Okay so can I hold her?" Teresa said

"Of course she's in her crib she has been asleep for a little bit but always wakes up and wants to be held."

Teresa walks over to the small hospital crib and picks up a just barely awake Lucy.

"She's beautiful Grace. What's her name?"

"Lucy Teresa Rigsby" I said with the biggest smile I watch as Teresa's eyes fill with tears

"You named her middle name after me." She said holding back the tears in her eyes

"She has to have her godmother's name in her name." I say giving Teresa another piece of good news

"I'm her godmother."

"Of course there is nobody who could do a better job spoiling her."

She doesn't say anything but puts Lucy back down and gives me a bone crushing hug and finally lets the tears run down her rosy cheeks. She stays and talks to me for a little while and we talk about when I am going to get Lucy baptized and where. Teresa looks down at her wrist watch and she is 20 minutes late for work.

"I wish I could stay here with you and Lucy but I have to go and Patrick sent me a text that he is going to release your husband so he can come back here. Apparently they have been talking this whole time too."

"Okay and thanks for stopping by it was great to see you." I say with a smile

"Take care Grace I will try to stop by again later tonight or tomorrow at lunch." She says with a smile but with a look of disappointment that she can't stay longer.

She was almost out the door before she turns back

"Do you want me to stay until Wayne gets here?"

"No I'll be fine go back to work I will see you later today or tomorrow."

"Okay bye Grace. Give Wayne and Lucy a hug and a kiss for me."

"Will do bye thanks for stopping by."

I lay my head back down and then get up and get Lucy. She's so small and perfect I just can't believe she is all mine. I now have a daughter to raise, to teach, to spoil, and to love. I pick her up and bring her back to bed with me. We lay there and cuddle until Wayne walks in the room about ten minutes later. Lucy is asleep and I am just barely awake. Wayne comes in with a bouquet of roses. He sets them on the table seeing that I am barely awake and joins me and Lucy in bed. He kisses Lucy and then kisses me and whispers

"I love you Grace and I always will, Happy Valentines Day sweetheart."

"I love you too." I manage to say before falling to sleep with the two people I love the most in the whole wide world.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading I hope you liked it :)<p> 


End file.
